The Wallet: All Because Of It
by gummyworms08
Summary: Mikan is a beautiful 16 year – old girl. Unfortunately, Natsume hates her for she's smarter than him. He's the heart throb in their school. He's always bullying her every time Hotaru's not around. What if Mikan got the chance to revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. I do not own anything other than my story. The Gakuen High and its characters and plot belong to their respective owners. I hope no one will sue me for this.

**Author:** Well I hope that you'll like this story. This is the first story I've ever made. Anyway, just make yourselves comfortable while reading my story. I hope that you can also put comments and reviews. Oh yeah, warning: Super OOCness!!!

**The Wallet: It's All Because Of It**

**Chapter 1: The Blackmail**

Mikan is a beautiful 16 year – old girl. She is the top 1 in their class. Unfortunately, there is this one guy who hates her for she is smarter than him. He is none other than Natsume, the heart throb in their school. He is the top 2 of their class. So here's the thing, Natsume is always bullying her every time she is not with Hotaru. Natsume likes Hotaru, but Hotaru likes Ruka while Ruka likes Mikan who hates Natsume.

**Wednesday, 6: 50 a.m.**

"Mikan wake up! Mikan wake up! We're going to be late for school!" , said Hotaru.

"Uuggh!! Go away! I still want to sleep!" Mikan said as she shooed Hotaru away and went back to dreaming about Howalons, drooling on her pillow.

Hotaru twitched, angry at her best friend.

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Hotaru's 'infamous' BAKA Gun strikes again and at its favorite victim, Mikan.

"Itai… Hotaru-chan…" Mikan said rubbing her sore forehead.

"Shut up and go get dressed before I get late for school as well, baka…Or do you want to hang out with my dear BAKA Gun first?" Hotaru threatened.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up! Don't shoot me again! My forehead still hurts… Itai…" Mikan said still rubbing her sore forehead that was hit by the BAKA Gun.

Mikan took a bath. She then puts on her uniform. As soon as she was done getting ready they headed to school. Actually Mikan slept at Hotaru's house last night. That was why she has been awoken by the BAKA Gun.

"Good Morning!" Ruka greeted her with a smile.

"Ohayo, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan chirped out cheerfully.

**Mikan's P.O.V.:**

*Sigh* This is probably one of those days where my morning will start with a good morning from Ruka then a bullying session from Natsume...*sigh* Natsume that devil... Speaking of the devil, he's here.

**End of Mikan's P.O.V.**

"Mornin' Hotaru!" Natsume greeted Hotaru whilst Mikan just rolled her eyes.

"Same to you… I'll go now, I need to do something." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

Mikan and Hotaru waved goodbye to each other and Hotaru went on her way, leaving Mikan with the two lads.

"Oi, Polkadots…" Natsume stuck his foot out making Mikan trip and fall. She lied there sprawled on the floor, wincing in pain. She scraped knee.

"Owww!! You bully! You're going to regret this! Ugghh!" Mikan said.

"Oh really?! And when is that going to happen? Huh? Haha!!" Natsume said as he left her sitting on the floor. Ruka helped her stand up.

"Are you ok?" Ruka asked helping her stand up.

"I'm fine." She stood up but fell on the floor again.

"Try being more careful next time, Mikan! Come, let's go to the clinic."

**At the clinic:**

"Good thing you're here or else I'll be staying there forever. Ooww! That hurts! Please be gentle" Mikan said wincing in pain.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you" He placed the bandage around her knee carefully.

R: There! Are you ok now?

M: Uhh yeah. Better than awhile ago.

R: Wait.

He kissed her knee and also her forehead. Mikan's face went red. Hotaru saw them together, shocked, and then she ran away.

R: Come on. Let's go now. The teacher might spank us.

**After School:**

"What happened to your knee?!" Hotaru asked. Natsume glared at Mikan, as if telling her not to tell the truth.

"Umm… I tumbled down the stairs awhile ago. Ruka just placed bandage around my knee, right Ruka?" Mikan lied.

"Uhh, yeah." Ruka said.

"You should have been more careful. You're always having accidents lately." Hotaru said she really cared for her clumsy best friend.

"Don't worry! I'll be more careful next time." Mikan said flashing Hotaru her great, big trademark smile.

"Anyway, I got to go. I need to do something again." Hotaru said she's been really busy lately.

"Bye!!!!"Mikan waved goodbye to Hotaru. They all went in separate ways while Mikan went to the convenient store. She went to the chips corner.

"I wonder what I'm going to buy... hmmm... Lays is delicious but i also like Pringles... oops! Huh? A wallet?" Mikan picked it up and took a peek inside.

"This is Natsume's wallet!" She explored the wallet and found tons pictures of Hotaru. So that's why he doesn't want Hotaru to know that he's bullying me because he knows that Hotaru and I are friends. Then something popped in her mind, and said, "I think it's about time to end my suffering and time for revenge! Mwahahahaha!!!!! *Cough, cough!*" Mikan said with an evil glint in her eyes.

**At home...**

Mikan was playing Pet Society when she saw Natsume online. She typed...

M: Natsume!! Hello?! Hello?!

There was no reply.

M: Hey, you bully! I have your wallet. Now if you want it back, meet me at the rooftop tomorrow after class. Or else I'm going to tell Hotaru that you're a bully and that you like her!!!!

**~To be continued~**


	2. The Set Up

Chapter 2: The Set Up

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not own anything other than my story.

Natsume looked at his screen with anger as he cursed under his breath.

'Of all people on this accursed planet, why does it have to be that stupid idiot?! Crap, the pictures of Hotaru are there!' Natsume cursed as he thought of the things that could possibly happen if he decided not to go on the said place.

And he was smart enough to decide on going there.

Thursday, 6:30 A.M.

Mikan stretched her arms as she yawned and smiled back at the shining sun. She was in such a beautiful mood today. "Now that was a good sleep! Good morning!" Mikan said to Hotaru who was entering her room to wake her up.

"I see your early today eh, sleeping beauty?" Hotaru said. "Now aren't you in a good mood today?" Hotaru said sarcastically.

"Of course! I'll go bathe now, kay'? I don't want to be late today, I've got a feeling today's going too be really interesting…" Mikan said with an evil grin plastered on her face.

At School…

"Good morning, Mikan! Hotaru!" Ruka, the animal lover, greeted.

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said cheerfully.

"Morning'…" Hotaru said nonchalantly.

Everything was fine until the beautiful aura was replaced by a scary one. And it only came from one person…

Hyuuga Natsume…

"Morning'…" Hotaru greeted while Mikan just smirked.

"Morning…" Natsume greeted back nonchalantly without looking or even taking a quick glance at her.

"He's in a bad mood today…" Hotaru stated.

"Great!" Mikan said outlout, loud enough for her two friends, Ruka and Hotaru, to hear. The two looked at her with questioning eyes, curiosity taking over them. "Uh… I mean… Yeah, he sure is in a bad mood…" Mikan said.

Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka walked up to their seats. The classes started and Natsume was just staring at Mikan twitching with anger. He could just imagine her being ran over by huge truck and erased from this planet.

"Mr. Hyuuga!"

"Mr. Hyuuga!"

The teacher tapped natsume's table loudly bringing him back to earth.

"Mr. Hyuuga! You weren't listening!" the teacher said.

"You have been staring at Ms. Sakura the whole period! Perhaps you finally realized that she's attractive," the teacher said humiliating Natsume a bit. Mikan blushed at what the teacher had said.

"What?!" Natsume blurted out.

"No! It's not what you think!" He tried to explain.

"Now, listen! So you won't end up embarrassed, Mr. Hyuuga," the teacher said as he continued with the lecture.

Natsume took a glance at Mikan, who was just smirking at him as if she wanted to laugh out loud. He glared at her venomously.

Only if looks could kill…

The bell rang for dismissal and everyone hurried outside while Natsume lazily headed at the school's rooftop, not knowing what Mikan was planning.

Natsume waited.

…and waited…

…and waited…

…and waited…

Until he got tired of waiting…

It's been two hours and Mikan still wasn't around. The sun was setting and Natsume was getting really annoyed and impatient. He was going to blow up if Mikan didn't show up in minute.

"Damn! She set me up!" Natsume cursed.

And as if she was just waiting for him to say that, she opened the door, smirking triumphantly, holding the wallet.

"I didn't think you would wait that long, Hyuuga… I guess this wallet really means a lot to you… Or maybe what's inside it, neh?" Mikan said smirking at him.

Natsume ran to Mikan trying to steal the wallet from her grasp. Unfortunately for him, Mikan placed the wallet inside her blouse.

"Still going to get it, Hyuuga?" Mikan said smirking.

Natsume pushed Mikan to the floor and lid his hands inside her blouse trying to get the wallet but Mikan expected this and…

CLICK!

Natsume turned around only to see a camera. He released Mikan from his grasp.

"Now are you ready to listen?" Mikan asked.

"And why would I do that huh baka?" natsume said.

"Coz' I got these…" mikan said showing Natsume the pictures of Hotaru she found in natsume's wallet and the picture she got just a few seconds ago.

"What do you want?" natsume scowled at her.

"Nothing much, I just wanted you to be my slave. That's all! It's not that hard now is it?" mikan mocked him.

"What?!" Natsume said.

"Shut up, Hyuuga! So what would your choice be?" Mikan asked.

"Alright… I'll do it…" Natsume said still glaring at Mikan.

"Rule # 1: Thou shall follow all my commands

Rule # 2: Thou shall shut up unless he was asked to talk

Rule # 3: Thou shall not tell anyone about this deal

Rule # 4: Thou shall not ask about thy commands or refuse to it

Got that?" Mikan stated.

"Why are you doing this?" Natsume asked stupidly.

"Simple. For REVENGE…" Mikan said matter-of-factly.

"Now come on!" Mikan said as she grabbed Natsume's hands and started dragging him to God-knows-where.

To Be Continued……………….

I would like to thank animegodess1118 for being the first one to review my story!


	3. Chapter 3: The Sleepover

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Gakuen Alice except for my stories!!!

**gummyworms08: **Sorry for the late update!!!! Please enjoy my 3rd chapter!!!

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Why are you doing this?" Natsume asked stupidly.

"Simple. For REVENGE…" Mikan said matter-of-factly.

"Now come on!" Mikan said as she grabbed Natsume's hands and started dragging him to God-knows-where.

**End of flashback**

* * *

They stopped in front of Mikan's house that made Natsume stare at her with a questioning look.

Ok, ok!!! You can now talk!

Natsume cleared his throat before starting to speak.

Ummm... wh...Why did we go here?

You'll be staying here for one night.

Wha-what?! Why?! He asked with his usual poker face.

Nothing, I just want to. She said with a grin on her face while looking at Natsume.

They went inside the house without taking a glance behind.

Mom!!! My friend is going to sleep here! She shouted in a high tone.

You don't need to shout Mikan, I'm just a few steps farther away from you.

Really? Who is she? Her mother went to the living room finding out that is was a boy.

Ohh sorry! Who is he I mean?

Mom, this is Hyuuga Natsume, Natsume this is my mom, Yuka Azumi.

Nice to meet you, Ms. Azumi. Is it okay for me to sleep here for one night? He asked in a polite manner.

Oh sure, but I think that you two are not just friends am I right?

Mikan doesn't know what to say that leaves Natsume to explain.

Honestly, we are already together for 3 months. Mikan glared at Natsume but he just smirked and caressed her cheek that made her blush.

Mikan, why didn't you tell me that you already have a kind and handsome boyfriend? It feels like you don't trust me anymore.

Hehehe... Sorry for not telling you this but, I'm just afraid that you won't accept him that's why – Yuka cut her sentence and said

You two can go to the room. Anyway, here just use this towel and pyjamas.

Thank you mom.

Oh how nice!!! I've always dreamed of having a son and now it came true!!

Natsume smiled and went to Mikan's room while Mikan stomped to her room while pouting her lips and crossing her arms. When they went to Mikan's room she suddenly closed the door quietly and faced Natsume, looking straight to his eyes.

Why did you say that to my mother?! Look what happened?! You made her think that it's all true!!!

She whispered angrily.

Look, I'm sorry okay? I have an idea. Why don't we just pretend that were couples?

What? What are you saying? Stupid? Why will I do that???

Wa-wait! That's right! You're still my slave but you're going to pretend that you're my boyfriend so that nobody will suspect you for always being with me! Now, is that a deal?

Sure! He said while smirking.

Well, then. I'll change first.

I'll just change here, is that okay for you? He asked not looking at Mikan.

Ummm.... okay. She replied.

After 5 minutes she went back to her room and saw Natsume sleeping on her bed. (FYI: He was just pretending to be asleep )

Hayyyy!!!! (Yawns as she stretch her arms upward) I did not even ask him to sleep on my bed. She whispered not knowing that he can still hear what she's saying. She sat on the edge of her bed, removing her pink bunny slippers. Ohh well, I guess it's okay to sleep with him. Anyway, it's just one night and nothing's gonna happen.

Woahhhh!!! Father's pyjamas fit you really well! I can still remember him even though I was still young that time.

Tears flowed down on her face as she said this. Then she suddenly hugged Natsume thinking that he is her father.

Daddy!!! Why did you leave me here with mommy?! I thought you love us both?! Waaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume felt bad about her that made him silently hug her. He regretted all that he had done to her.

I will never hurt you again. Never! He whispered to her ear while gently caressing her back which made her stop crying and eventually fall asleep. Natsume hugged her tightly not letting her go.

~end of chapter 3~

* * *

gummyworms08: Well I hope you like it! Do you like it Natsume?

Natsume: hnn...

gummyworms08: You know there are many words to use, Natsume.

Natsume: hnn...

gummyworms08: GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!(walks away)

Natsume: Anyway, stay tuned for the upcoming chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Our Fake Relationship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice except for my own stories. ; )

* * *

_**Flashback: **_

Woahhhh!!! Father's pyjamas fit you really well! I can still remember him even though I was still young that time. Tears flowed down on her face as she said this. Then she suddenly hugged Natsume thinking that he is her father. Daddy!!! Why did you leave me here with mommy?! I thought you love us both?! Waaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume felt bad about her that made him silently hug her. He regretted all that he had done to her.

I will never hurt you again. Never! He whispered to her ear while gently caressing her back which made her stop crying and eventually fall asleep. Natsume hugged her tightly not letting her go.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Mmmmmmnnnn..." Mikan yawned with eyes still closed.

She slowly opened her eyes only to see Natsume's face just one inch away from her.

"What the?!" She said shockingly. Then she stopped.

"Wow... he smells so good and he's so warm." Silence filled the room for awhile and then...

"OH MY GOSH!!!" XO

"What am I doing?!" She asked herself not knowing what she's doing.

She tried to wiggle free from Natsume's tight hug. One of his hands is holding the back of her head while the other one hugging her from her waist. Unfortunately, they fell on the floor from so much wiggling. Natsume's lips touched hers while his hands touching the floor making Mikan unable to move away.

Mikan was shocked with eyes wide open and after a few seconds Natsume's eyes slowly opened.

He was shocked and happy to be in the situation. He grinned and raised his eyebrow to Mikan.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Natsume asked while helping her get up.

Mikan didn't answer because of too much shock. Once again, silence filled the room.

Mikan was nervous that's why she decided to break the ice.

"Hahahaha!!!!! I'm sorry. It's my fault because i kept on wiggling awhile ago". Mikan explained to Natsume.

"No it's ok. I'm actually happy that it happened". He replied.

M: Just forget that it happened, ok?

N: Why would I do that?

"Be-because we don't really like that to happen right?" she said nervously.

"Actually I kind of liked it and I will surely treasure that moment forever." He said while caressing Mikan's blushing cheek.

"We're going to be late for school! We should prepare already. I'm going to take a bath first, ok?" she exclaimed trying to escape the situation.

Sure... but can I just wear my clothes on here?

You're not going to take a bath? : O

Hnnnnn....

After 15 minutes Mikan went back to her room with her uniform and all. She saw Nastume without his polo on.

"Ummm... can you wear your polo now?" She said covering her face.

Hnnn...

Natsume thinks about what happened last night.

Hey Polka... do you remember what happened last night?

Hey, don't call me Polka! Huh??? What do you mean? Did something happen last night?

Forget it.

Hmmmmmm.... Mikan was suspecting Natsume but she just forget it like what Natsume said.

They went downstairs and ate at the dining table.

"Good morning! Did both of you sleep well?" Mikan's mother asked with a smile.

M & N: Yes mom.

They looked at each other then Mikan frowned while Natsume just smirked.

"Itadakimasu" Mikan shouted.

They ate then brushed their teeth afterwards. They both went to school together.

Ruka saw Mikan and smiled but then when he saw Natsume behind her, he suddenly frowned.

Natsume held Mikan's hand. Mikan whispered to Natsume's ear.

"What are you doing?!" she asked in an angry tone.

"Holding your hand. Why, is it bad?" he asked in his same old poker face.

M: Yes.

N: But we're together right?

"It's just a show ok?!" She said while removing her hand from Natsume's tight hold.

"Good morning?" he shouted to Mikan.

"Good morning to you too!" she replied

Mikan hugged Ruka and Ruka hugged her back softly while smiling.

Natsume coughed in his throat.

"Ruka, can you not touch her like that and too long?" He glared at Ruka.

"Why? Do you own her?" Ruka replied not minding his glare.

"Yes, because she's my girlfriend. Right, Mikan?" he exclaimed.

"Ahhh... yeah, that's right. Ummm, can Natsume and I talk privately?" she asked to Ruka.

"Sure." Ruka frowned as Mikan and Natsume walk away.

M: Why did you say that to Ruka?

N: You're asking me why. What are you going to do if your mom asked Ruka and Hotaru about us? What are they going to say?

Mikan crossed her arms and pouted her lips in a cute manner.

"Ok, you win!" she had lost the battle again.

They both explained their relationship to Hotaru and Ruka.

"We kept it all because we're afraid that you will not agree to our relatuionship."Mikan explained while having an eye contact with her best friend, Hotaru.

H: Of course not! We are going to be happy if both of you are happy. Right, Ruka?

"Huh? Right." Ruka just agreed and bowed down his head.

"Please don't say it to other people! Please, guys?!" she asked holding Hotaru and Ruka's hand.

H & R: Sure. No Problem.

Their relationship became a secret to the 5 of them: Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, And Yuuka.

Will their relationship just become a show or will it become true love?

* * *

**Special thanks to:** (no order)

XxbleachrulesxX

animegodess1118

anim3gurl

Night's Warrior

CARohanne

Shayurae

haPpy08

Miss Mingxi

.Die

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update!!! I was just too busy to update this because of our tests.

Anyway, please pray for me so that I can have high grades!!! Thank you for those who made my stories one of their favourites and also to those who reviewed my stories!!! Graduation, here I come!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Valentines Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice except for my stories.

**Flashback: **

They both explained their relationship to Hotaru and Ruka.

"We kept it all because we're afraid that you will not agree to our relatuionship."Mikan explained while having an eye contact with her best friend, Hotaru.

H: Of course not! We are going to be happy if both of you are happy. Right, Ruka?

"Huh? Right." Ruka just agreed and bowed down his head.

"Please don't say it to other people! Please, guys?!" she asked holding Hotaru and Ruka's hand.

H & R: Sure. No Problem.

**End of Flashback**

Three weeks have passed and their relationship is still kept as a secret...

Tomorrow is Valentines Day and Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, and Misaki are talking about it.

"Hey guys!!! Tomorrow is Valentines day. Anna, are you going to give chocolates to your crush?"Misaki asked.

"Ummm... I didn't think of it yet." Anna said in a hush tone.

"How about you Hotaru?" Misaki said while moving her attention to Hotaru.

"No. I don't have one." She replied in her usual tone and expression.

"What about you Mikan?" All attention was shifted to Mikan.

"Huh? Actually I'm still thinking about if I'm going to give him or not. It's just that I don't know how to cook." She replied while smiling her widest smile.

"What the heck?! Are you serious? He's your – I mean you two are close, right?" Hotaru asked to the blushing Mikan.

(sighs)Ok. You win! She said pouting her lips.

Anna and Misaki just looked at each other not knowing what the two are talking about.

Mikan and Hotaru made their own chocolates for tomorrow's event.

**Valentines Day**

Mikan went to school early with her Valentines gift for Natsume.

"I hope he'll like it (sighs)." Mikan thought to herself.

She opened the door of their classroom and was shocked to see Natsume in front of her. Their classmates stopped chatting and switched their attention to the two people.

"Good morning Polka!" He shouted.

"Natsu-" Natsume cut her with a sudden hug.

"What are you doing? They're all looking at us!" said by the surprised Mikan.

"And so? Let them be!" he then tightened his hug.

"What's this, a show?!"

"I just want you to accept these." He handed the 3 roses and a heart-shaped box with chocolates inside.

"I made the chocolates." He blushed but still had his usual poker face.

"Thank you. You don't really need to give me all these." She blushed a thousand shades of red and smiled at Natsume.

Some of their classmates shouted kiss! while the others whistled at them. This made Mikan place her arms are Natsume's neck and kiss him on his cheek.

"I also have something for you." She pulled herself from Natsume's hug and smiled.

"Class quiet!!! Go back to your seats!" Mr. Narumi shouted.

The whole class became quiet while Mikan and Natsume went back to their own seats.

Ruka was just looking at Natsume jealous of what happened.

"Today is Valentines day. You are all asked to give your gifts to your special one/s like what Natsume did. You can stay here until 8: 30 p.m. after the fireworks display. Is it clear?" he asked with glee.

All: Yes sir!

Then Mr. Narumi went outside leaving the whole class. All students stood up and left the room leaving Mikan and Natsume alone. Mikan stood up holding the box of chocolates she made and faced Natsume.

"This is my gift. I hope you'll like it." she said handing the gift to Natsume.

Natsume held it and opened it. He got one piece and ate it.

"I thought you can't cook but honestly, this is really good. Come on!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her to God-knows-where.

"Where are we going?"she asked.

"Let's buy a Howalon. I know you like them. "he replied.

They bought one Howalon. Natsume opened the box, pulled one and placed it inside Mikan's mouth.

Ruka was with Hotaru watching them few steps afar. Ruka was jealous.

"I can eat it myself." she said.

"We're pretending right?"replied the serious Natsume.

"But-" Natsume placed a piece of Howalon inside her mouth.

"You almost choked me!" shouted Mikan with a pissed expression.

"Oh! Sorry."

They ate all the Howalon.

"It's delicious, right?"

"hnnn..."

They went all around the campus and played all the games.

"Hey! Let's go to the picture booth!" she said while dragging him towards the picture booth.

They posed in every click of the camera. One picture was when Natsume was hugging her, the other one with Mikan sticking out her tongue to Natsume, another one was when they were both just standing and staring at each other. Natsume suddenly held Mikan's shoulder, kissed her on her forehead then –Click! The last shot was taken with Natsume kissing her on her forehead.

Mikan pulled herself from his tight grasp. They went out to get their picture. The pictures were all doubled that's why they both have the same pictures.

Natsume sticked the picture on his cellphone where he kiss Mikan while Mikan sticked the picture where Natsume is hugging her.

Mikan blushed as they went out of the booth. She doesn't know what to do or say so she just grabbed Natsume's arm and hugged it. he was surprised with what she did that it made him smiled.

"Wow! You smiled for the first time!"

Natsume didn't reply.

"The fireworks are going to start already. Let's go! " she dragged Natsume to the Central town.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

Different kinds of fireworks were launched into the sky.

"Wow!!! They're all beautiful!" Mikan said while looking up into the sky.

"Yeah." Natsume was not looking up in the sky and was referring to Mikan as the beautiful one.

After the fireworks display, Natsume escorted Mikan to her house.

"I really had so much fun today!"

"Hnn."

Mikan kissed Natsume's cheek.

"See you next week." Mikan said.

Natsume suddenly held her hand.

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Huh? Yes. Why?" she asked with a questioning look.

"If it's ok, can we have a date tomorrow? Like a true date. "

"Umm... Sure." She blushed.

"I'll just fetch you here at 9 a.m." he said.

"Ok" she waved goodbye at him and headed for the door.

"Good night." she said.

"Good night to you too." he replied.

Mikan went inside her house while Natsume stayed outside her house for few seconds then left.


	6. Chapter 6: Our First Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice except for my stories.

**Flashback:**

**Natsume suddenly held her hand.**

"Are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Huh? Yes. Why?" she asked with a questioning look.

"If it's ok, can we have a date tomorrow? Like a true date. "

"Umm... Sure." She blushed.

"I'll just fetch you here at 9 a.m." he said.

"Ok" she waved goodbye at him and headed for the door.

"Good night." she said.

"Good night to you too." he replied.

Mikan went inside her house while Natsume stayed outside her house for few seconds then left.

**End of Flashback**

Mikan yawned as she stretched her arms upward.

"Shoot!" she shouted as she saw that it was already 10: 15 a.m. on her clock.

She ran downstairs with her pyjamas on.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up?!" she asked her mom.

"I woke you up but you didn't answer me. Oh! I forgot, you have a visitior." Her mom said to her with a smiling face.

"Huh? Who?!" Mikan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Your boyfriend, Natsume."

"Where is he?" Mikan asked while looking for Natsume.

Natsume appeared behind Mikan and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You're late. I've been waiting for you to wake up." He said in his usual tone of voice.

"Sorry. I'm just going to dress up ok?" she said as she face Natsume.

"Sure. Just be fast." he replied.

Mikan took a shower and wore her white mini skirt and her pink sleeveless shirt which matched her cheeks. She let her hair down and brushed it slowly until it became silky smooth and put a clip on it. She went down the stairs slowly while looking at Natsume. Natsume was surprised to see her like that.

"Let's go! Natsume?! Natsume?! Are you listening?" she said as she held Natsume's arm.

"Huh? Oh! Okay. Umm... by the way, you look beautiful today." He said and blushed.

"Umm. Thanks. Anyway, where are we going?"

"Let's watch a movie." He retorted.

"Sure!" she shouted back.

They watched a romantic and a drama movie.

"Woah! I didn't think that it will be that cold here." She said while shivering.

Natsume removed his jacket and placed it on Mikan's shoulders and hugged her.

* * *

**Madison: **Ellie, please don't leave me! I thought you love me?! (Sobbs) Why are you leaving me?!(Sobbs)

**Ellie: **I will always be by your side. I love you. Ellie caressed Madison's cheeks and kissed her on her forehead. He died in the arms of Madison.

* * *

Mikan was sobbing as she watches the movie while Natsume was with his usual poker face. When the movie ended, they went out of the movie house.

"Hey Natsume. I'll give you a command." She said as she wipes off her tears.

"Can you not do that? I want this date to be a real one. No more revenge today, okay?" he said.

"Hmmph! Okay!" she said while pouting her lips.

They went around the Central Town and bought many things such as chocolates, books, dresses, and etc. They stopped at one shop and Mikan saw an elegant pair of necklace.

"Wow! Miss what is this?" she asked the shop owner with excitement shown in her eyes.

"Oh this? This is a pair of necklace for couples. As you can see, there's a heart necklace for the women and the key necklace for the men. There is an engraved sentence inside the heart which says "You're the only key to my heart." It is worth 5000 rabbits. " the shop owner explained.

"That's so expensive! I don't even have 50 rabbits!" she sighed as she looks at the expensive pair of necklace.

"Natsume, I'm going to the lavatory, okay? Wait for me here." She said as she leaves.

"Okay." He retorted back.

"Miss, I'll buy this pair." He said as he points his forefinger to the pair of necklace.

"Oh, that is a very good choice. Is this for that young lady." She asked.

"Yes." He said monotonously.

"I'm sure she's going to love this. She's very lucky to have you as her boyfriend. Thank you for buying this, sir." She smiled and gave the bag containing it.

"Thank you." He then bowed.

Natsume hid it inside his jacket.

Mikan walked towards him and said:

"Let's go buy ice cream!"

They bought two ice creams and sat on a bench. Mikan was enjoying her ice cream.

"You know, I really love that pair but I don't have enough money to buy it." she said while licking her food.

Natsume was just listening to her while eating his own food.

"Can I go home now? It's already late and my feet are killing me!" she pouted.

Natsume stood up and squatted.

"Here, I'll carry you to your house." He suggested.

"Huh? But I'm heavy." Mikan said hesitating.

"It's okay."

Then Mikan held on Natsume very tight. Everyone was looking at them. Some were saying that they look cute and sweet while some were jealous.

"You know you can put me down already." She suggested to Natsume.

Natsume didn't say a thing but still continued to carry her. Mikan fell asleep.

"Mmmm... Huh? Where am I? Wait I'm already in my room."

She hurriedly ram downstairs.

"Mom! Who sent me here?" she asked not remembering anything.

"Natsume carried you to your room. I asked him to stay and wait for you to wake up but he insisted to go." Her mom replied.

"Did he say something?" she asked.

"No."

"Thanks mom."

She went back to her room and thought about Natsume then she fell back to sleep.

Natsume was in his house staring at the pair of necklace thinking when he would give it to Mikan.

**~End Of Chapter~  
**

**

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for not updating earlier than usual. It's just because I was too busy and our computer broke.  
**


End file.
